BTS - YoonMin - Yoongi x Jimin 5 dumb mistakes and 1 smart decision
by Psychodeliczna
Summary: [6/6] Basically 5 times Jimin was oblivious and/or dense and 1 time he finally understood his own and Yoongi's feelings. Pining, a little bit of angst, kissing and Hobi being wonderful but also a troll. Warning for my attempts at humour.
1. Chapter 1 - Spin the Bottle

I sat on Jin's living room floor, cross-legged, playing with Taehyung's long hair as Hoseok spun the bottle. Tae eyed it suspiciously and turned on my lap to see it better, cranking his neck to do so. Hoseok winked at him playfully which only caused Tae's frown to deepen.

"If it lands on me, I'm going to throw it at you"

Hobi smiled innocently as the bottle started to gradually slow down. Taehyung sat up and leaned in as it moved past me and invaded his territory. He narrowed his eyes as if trying to will it to move just a bit to the left, even going as far as blowing and waving in its direction which was rewarded with laughter from everyone in the circle.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Hobi exclaimed as he moved push Tae away from the bottle.

"It's called helping your luck" he replied

"Yeah I think it's cheating" I chimed in trying to add fuel to the already blazing fire. They have been at it the entire game and it got funnier as it went on.

Taehyung looked at me with betrayal in his eyes "Et tu Brute..?! I've just let you braid my hair! I would expect it from Yoongi since he can be a dick sometimes…"

At that Yoongi looked up from his phone and threw his hand in the air with "Why me?" motion.

"...but you? My CHimCHim? My Mochi? Collaborating with this...this... " He theatrically pointed at Hobi. "Devil?!"

Before I could reply, I heard Namjoon's voice from kitchen area amidst sound of cooking "Did you know that the Devil is said to be the most beautiful and charming angel in the Bible? So he can technically take it as a compliment"

"Yeah, I dont think they care Joonie" Jin chimed in. "Also, food is almost ready so wrap it up"

Even that haven't silenced the feud as both were already on a warpath.

"Don't be so dramatic, it's not like it would be the first time" Hobi wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Exactly! I kissed you twice already, that thing is targeting me, YOU are targeting me! I demand a re-spin!"

"You should feel special! Unless there is a certain someone you wanted to kiss instead of poor old me…" He touched his chest in a pained gesture as he trailed off looking in the general direction of Jungkook... who suddenly stood up and left mumbling something about food and looking everywhere but at them.

Tae's eyes widened and his face got extremely red. "Bite me, Hoe-seok"

"I just might, BaeTae" He smirked.

"Ladies!" Amber, Hobi's sister, interrupted in a surprisingly booming voice and then gestured at the thing between them. "The bottle stopped"

Tae immediately sat back and traced a straight line from the bottle to the place it was pointing at and…

"It's Yoongi!" He exclaimed backing away from him.

"It's inconclusive." Yoongi fired back intensifying his resting bitch face. "Either way, I think Tae should do it, he should be used to it by now" The corners of his mouth twitched as his eyebrow rose.

"Well, I think you should kiss Taehyung" Amber cut in smiling shamelessly.

"How is that on the table?!" Tae looked at her, visibly appalled by the idea.

"It landed between you two, it's only fair if both of you get a kiss" Hobi jumped in high-fiving Amber.

"I thought you wanted to kiss me!" Tae said, almost offended.

"Hey, I'm just an agent of chaos and I can choose to give away my kissing privileges for maximum disaster"

"That's not how it works, Hoseok." I deadpanned. It was getting to far. Yoongi kissing anyone was bad, Yoongi kissing my best friend was way too much bullshit for one night. " We should end the game anyway, I'm sure food will be ready any minute now."

Hoseok looked at me for a moment and then smiled like the Cheshire Cat. It was seriously unnerving. "Fine. You choose"

"What."

"I give you my spin-the-bottle-spinner privileges." He took the bottle and threw it lightly in my direction to catch it. "Now kiss one of them"

"Why dont we get a vote in this?!" Tae burst out.

"Fine" Yoongi's voice cut through. Startled, I looked at him. He just gave me a blank expression and shrugged. "Whatever, it's better than kissing Hoe-bi" He smiled very slightly. At this Hoseok threw a bag of chips at him but he caught it mid-flight.

I stared at Yoongi and couldn't believe the ridiculousness of the situation. I should be laughing. I was not. Everything started to tune out, the only thing I could hear in my ears was my heartbeat. Cold fear went down my spine and I felt as if my throat was about to close. That is definitely not how I wanted this to go. I was supposed to spin the bottle and it was supposed to accidentally stop, pointing at Yoongi. I was supposed to pretend to reluctantly accept my fate, then live through the best 3 seconds of my life and throw an off-hand joke like it was nothing. I was NOT supposed to get called out like this with everyone looking at me, including Yoongi. I cant choose to kiss him like this. If I choose it, if I choose him, he will know, everyone will know and...And I dont even know for sure! And he will start to think that I wanted to kiss him and that's not true! Only that...I do want to kiss him and I know that I want I just dont know if I want to want, especially since I need for him to want if I want but I know if he knows he won't want me to want andwhyisitsohotinhere…

"ChimChim?" Taehyung nudged me with his finger, a worried expression on his face.

"Tae, I choose Tae." Quickly I gave him a peck before he could complain. In the corner of my eye I saw Yoongi looking away with the blankest expression I ever saw him make and frowning Hoseok. Why is Hoseok frowning? If anything, he should be happy.

"Food is ready! Wash your hands or I'm not letting you have any" Jin called out.

I immediately stood up taking it as an excuse to calm myself down before I would get any stupid ideas like expressing my undying love and ruining everything. Damn. That was a close one.

When I was walking back from the bathroom I saw Yoongi having a very unamused expression and Hoseok whispering to him... Which stopped when he saw me and smiled waving me over. "It's nothing" I said to myself, "They're best friends, they are bound to have secrets" I repeat, hoping my anxiety would listen and willing my legs to walk.


	2. Chapter 2 - The one with coming out

A/N: sorry for forgetting about this story, i completely forgot that i meant to publish it here as well, it already is published on archiveofourown and finished

So, almost everyone knew already. Tae knew even before I knew, Jungkook knew because Taehyung is shitty at keeping secrets when he's drunk on love, Jin knows because Jungkook has an unhealthily good bond with his big brother and I think Namjoon knows somehow because he tried to give me the talk without explicitly _giving_ me the talk which was just absolutely morbid. And then there's Hobi who knows everything about everyone and I think he is the actual Devil.

So almost everyone knew already. Except for Yoongi because he is cool like that. He doesnt care about personal business of other people. He cares about stuff you choose to share but wont bother you if you're not ready. And I always appreciated that. It was one of the things that made him special. It's one of the things that makes people trust him while knowing little about him. But now,** it's a pain in the ass.**

It's not like I was going to scream about it from the rooftops either but once I tell anyone in my High School the rumor will spread like wildfire and I wont deny it. And Yoongi goes to the same school. And I need to tell him. How do you even do that? Oh God.

So here we were. Me, Yoongi and our game night, this time playing Mario Kart. Of course because it was us, it was an embarrassingly bad competition, AI winning yet again.

"How's your work going?" I asked, half-paying attention to the new game but still trying to cling to the 4th place.

"Pretty good, actually. I was able to get a paid project. " He said, off-handedly as if it wasnt a big deal. It took me a moment to register the news but once I did...

"What? Are you serious?" I all but threw away my controller. "Why havent you said anything! It's awesome! You're finally getting recognition!" I hugged him, excited. He was to surprised to move, his controller digging into my stomach while I clinged to him even harder.

"I'm saying something now… "he squeaked, out of breath. I loosened my hold." Besides, it's not a lot. " He freed his hands from between us and tentatively put his hands around me. He put the controller away with more dignity than I had and began tracing shapes on my back. " Namjoon says I should stay focused instead of celebrating early. He should know, he's way longer in this business than I am."

"You're still in High School, I don't know much about your work but I'm pretty sure being paid for producing music so soon _is_ a big deal." I gave him one last squeeze and let him go to look at him. I grabbed his shoulders and shook a little, laughing. "It's amazing."

His mouth stretched to a full-on smile letting out a lot smaller laugh than mine and looked me straight in the eye. "Yeah, " he breathed "I suppose you're right."

We stayed like that for a bit, smiling at each other. He started to talk about the specifics, who, what, how. I havent understood everything but it didnt stop me from being ecouraging. Everything to keep him like this. Unguarded. He looked so beautiful, so soft without a frown on his face, even more so because of how more frequent it happened in my presence. I took pride and not a small amount of consolation from the fact that I made him smile more than anyone else. Hobi could make him laugh in those surprised, unguarded ways and Namjoon could make him talk so passionately about music while actually understanding what he's talking about but... I could make him smile like there was no one else in the room. Even if I couldn't have anything more, at least I could have that. It was a small win but it was mine...And it had to be enough.

"So," he started, smile still playing on his lips, but sitting up straighter on the couch. "Hobi said you wanted to talk about something."

Hobi said_ what _?

"He said what?"

He shrugged "I'm asking you. I told him we're having a game night and he said you wanted to tell me something. "

WHAT? How did he know that? When did he even get that information? Is he a spy? A mind reader?

"He's the Devil" I decided with a firm nod.

That caused Yoongi to snort. "You can say that again. But he _is _usually right " He touched the crease forming on my forehead "Stop frowning." Sighing, he pursed his lips." You're playing into his evil plan to give you wrinkles and make you less attractive than him."

My heart skipped a beat. That weightless feeling washing through me again.

_Do you think I'm attractive? _

"Do you think he's attractive?"

Yoongi stared at me for a moment and then let out a short laugh throwing his head back on the couch. "Okay, I take that back"

I sat in silence for a bit, watching Yoongi's face in the changing TV light. He made me feel as if I was floating and sinking at the same time, stretched so thin between loving him and him not loving me back. I was used to that feeling, I really was, but he never knew and what if he will find out? Hoseok already knows, what if he already told Yoongi? Would he be so comfortable around me if he knew? That thought both terrified me and filled me with hope. I wasnt afraid of him accepting me, I was afraid it would make him suspect, that it would change things. It made me nervous. I didnt want my _crush _to know even about a possibility of me being interested...but I did want my friend to know. And first and foremost...Yoongi was my friend.

"There is something… " Yoongi's eyes snapped from the ceiling and found mine, he waited. "It's nothing really… But...Uh, dont interrupt, okay? I don't want you to misunderstand anything. " I paused, he straightened a bit but otherwise he was very still. As if he was trying not to spook me. I cleared my throat." Yeah, right. So… I'm gay. " Yoongi's eyes widened and his face was the very definition of shock. Oh, so he _didn't _know. Great, **_great_**. _There goes my hope _. I lowered my head to look at the couch. " I mean, it's not a big deal, it's not like I was hiding it, "Lie." or didn't want you to know " **_Lie_**_. " _I just never said it explicitly because I didn't want anything to change. Between us, I mean. I didn't want you to think I'm interested or something, because I'm not. Not even in the slightest. I just want to be friends so dont worry. " _I should check the size of my nose after that one. _" I just wanted to tell you that."

I waited. And waited... I was feeling this irrational fear that he can hear my heart beating so fast, betraying my words. It was deafening enough for me. I don't know how long the silence lasted but it was enough for me to find my courage. I looked back at him and discovered he wasn't looking at me but at the floor. Frown back in place.

"Yoongi?" I reached out tentatively to touch his hand. He actually **_winced._**

_What the hell? _

He blinked a couple of times and finally turned to look at me. He smiled. _Crooked, not meeting his eyes. What is happening? _"Sorry, I was just surprised. I'm glad you shared that with me. " _What? Since when does he talk like that? _"And don't worry, I won't misunderstand, I'm friends with Hoe-bi after all. "He joked. _Forced, flat. _He stood up. "I'm going to grab something to eat, you want anything?"

He almost fratically searched for his keys, finally finding them on one of the shelves.

"Yeah, "I replied unsure if he is even listening to me at this point. "bring me whatever you're having" He nodded, grabbed his keys and went out without a word.

I sat in silence, the image of him flinching back from my touch burning a red, angry wound in my mind. I felt my eyes stinging from holding back tears. _What have I done? _


	3. Chapter 3 - The one with an Egypt river

A/N: I will forget to update it so I will just post the entire thing today as a "sorry" to all people who started to follow it and got disappointed bc of my memory

I looked around trying to find familiar faces in the crowd. Honestly, how many people does Hoseok know? I knew him for years, met a ton of his friends and friends of his friends yet he could still invite a whole house of people I don't even vaguely recognise. I couldn't even find anyone who I met so far and Taehyung disappeared two hours ago to get a drink and hasn't came back since. Yeah, right. Like he would wear his tight, white pants just to hang out with me. The only thing he was thirsty for was Jung _cock _.

_Huh. Speaking of... _

I moved quickly before they could see me approaching.

"Nice outfit" Kookie almost jumped at my compliment, clearly not expecting me screaming into his ear. Well, in my defence, the music was loud, I was already pleasantly buzzed and yeah, a bit bitter from their happiness.

"Thanks" Jungkook replied, uncertain. "Sorry for stealing Tae for so long. "

"I mean it wasn't our fault, really. "Taehyung cut in laughing awkwardly. Even **I** am a better liar." Hobi got a hold of us, you know how he is… "He smiled apologetically, offering me a beer.

"Yeah, Jimin." Kookie smirked and looked his boyfriend." We just got _sucked _into the conversation."

Tae nearly choked on his drink and elbowed Jungkook, hard. In return he received a hand on his waist and a kiss on the cheek. I looked at them both as I was trying to feel happy for them instead of jealous. Really hard when someone is that in love. Then, something caught my eye and I smirked to myself,_ I can be both. _

"Hey, Kooks, are you wearing makeup?"

He looked taken aback and crossed his arms, defensively. "Maybe. What is it to you?"

"Lipstick included?" I continued.

"Yeah, so?"

"Deep red?"

"Uh, yes?" They exchanged looks.

"So, either Tae just had his first period or lost his V-card" I looked intently at a red stains on Tae's very tight white pants all around his zipper.

Taehyung paled while Kookie started to laugh.

"I hate you both" Tae declared trying to cover himself while his boyfriend tried to calm himself down.

"Dont worry, It's boring here anyway. I'm going to call Jin to pick us up, he offered to be my ride. I can lend you some...some pan- "the last part was cut out by wheezing laughter.

"I hate you so much. As a matter of fact I like your brother more. How did _he _raise _you _?" He shot daggers at Kookie who now was smiling innocently while searching for his phone. Then Tae looked at me seriously. "You will be okay?"

"Of course, Tae. I mean, you werent the best babysit anyway. "I joked.

"Yeah, but, you sure?" He paused as if deciding whether to say anything else. I gave him a look." He's still here, you know? I saw him when we were going upstairs to…"He coughed. "Anyway, he looked completely wasted. He even asked me about you..." He winced. "I told him to ask you but…uhh... yeah…

"You can come with us, you know, we can have a movie night. I'm sure Jin wont mind." Jungkook offered with a weak smile.

Pity. Great. "I'm fine. As a matter of fact, I'm going to look for Hobi. I dont think I wished him happy birthday yet" With that, I left hoping they would go and be happy somewhere where I wouldn't see them.

After the incident with Yoongi we haven't hung out much. Or rather at all... We were invited to the same things and saw each other frequently but we were never alone. He would actively avoid it, actually. He would find excuses not to come to my place, he would always leave early when we met as a group and he stopped visiting me at dance practice. And it's not like Hobi isn't there as well, so what's his problem? He even ignored my calls and texts. And there was a lot of them. I got pretty desperate by the end, probably left him a hundred messages just to catch his attention...and it failed.

_Time to drown my sorrow in some cheap beer...After a visit to the bathroom. _

I picked up the pace and jogged up the stairs, hoping the bathroom isn't occupied.

It was.

With no other options I walked into the master bedroom, hoping it had a separate one.

It didn't. It did, however, have Yoongi. Sitting half-conscious and gently swaying on the bed. He looked up and trained his eyes on me...or at least tried to in his drunken state.

I stood there mesmerised for a moment, the first time in a month where we were alone and he was not running away. _He's so drunk he probably doesn't even know it's me… _

"Jiminie" His voice was hoarse, as if he had just woken up from deep sleep.

He stood up swaying heavily and started to walk towards me. Took him two steps to fall face first to the floor. I caught him just in time.

"You reek of beer. " I said as I was laying him back on the bed.

"You reek of beauty. " He slurred while securing me in a tight hug.

I frowned at his poor attempt at a comeback...or perhaps flirting? Honestly hard to say. I tried to stand up but it was no use. _How can you be stronger than me while barely conscious? _"Let me go. " I said in what I hoped was a dangerous tone.

"You're cute when you're angry. " He replied, looking at me from under his eyelashes. "You're cute at me a lot"

I rolled my eyes. "That's because you're ignoring me. " His grip loosened so I took this opportunity to prop myself on my elbows and look him in the eye. "What the hell is wrong with you recently?"

"We're just friends. " He replied as if that was the answer to all questions. He poked me in the chest. "What you wanted. "

"How is that anything that I wanted..?!" I groaned and took a deep breath. It wasn't my plan to talk this out with wasted Yoongi but hey, what part of any of this went according to my plans? _At least he is talking to me. _

"I just wanted everything to stay the same. And then you went and ignored me for a month while pretending everything is fine? I care about you, Yoongi, and… I just don't know how to fix this. " I ended pathetically. He was looking at me with a frown in his face. I sighed. "We'll talk about it when you're sober… If you're going to remember enough to not ignore me, that is. "

I tried to sit up but he stopped me. "Prove it. " He whispered.

I looked at him, genuinely confused. "Prove what? "

"That we're friends. Prove it. And I'll stop being…"

"... A dick? " I finished weakly.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"How? "

He stared at me, taking a fistful of my shirt, determination on his face. "Kiss me"

A beat.

"Fuck you. " I tried to sit to this time forcefully, grabbing is hand to pull it away but he had my shirt in a really tight grip. He anticipated that reaction.

"You said we are just friends. You kissed Taehyung no problem. " He reasoned, suddenly looking very sober.

"That was different" I shot back, breathing hard.

"How so?"

Because I don't fantasize about kissing him whenever I think about him, every time, all the time. Because he doesn't make my head spin and heart stop when he touches me. Because he doesn't dangle one of my deepest wishes just to snatch it away.

"Why? " I ask instead. _Why are you doing this to me? _

"Just wanna check if you were telling the truth. "

He was now looking at me with this focused expression, he made his decision, it was time I made mine.

_Fuck it. _

I started to lower my head, slowly, keeping my eyes trained on his. My hand stretched over his chest, pushing at it for support. As our noses touched I felt my courage leaving me. I felt his breath ghosting my face, his heartbeat beneath my fingers. He gently pulled at my shirt, it gave me all I needed to do that last step off a cliff. I closed my eyes and leaped.

At first it was light, feather-like. A brush of skin, a tingle just on the surface, just enough to be something, not yet a touch. Trying, testing, a rush of air while you're falling…

Then, it was all at once. A switch turning on all of my senses in one instant. I fell. Our lips locked with crashing intensity. Their every desperate touch contrasted by our still bodies simply clinging to each other. It was not a friendly peck I gave Taehyung or the sexualy charged passionate kiss I imagined during some lonely nights, but it was real and the realness of it made it more perfect than anything I could've ever imagined. I felt the entire essence of my feelings surging through it, my breath hitching as my own emotions started to overwhelm me. I opened my eyes, pulling back and breathing hard.

Yoongi swallowed before following suit. He looked… expectant. Waiting for my reaction, a reaction I didn't know if I was able to give. I was falling for such a long time but I had never wondered what I'd do if I'll ever hit the ground. And now that I did, I felt myself panic.

"Satisfied?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"What?" Yoongi asked visibly confused.

"You have your proof. "I continued. Then forced words out of my thought, hoping they will not crack " Just friends. "

His lips parted but no sound came out, his face screaming loud enough without his voice. Disbelief. Hurt. I needed to get out before I saw anything more. I stood up before he could compose himself.

I turned once before I left. "Remember your promise." His jaw clenched and eyes darted away from me.

I nodded and left. I needed to a moment to breath.


	4. Chapter 4 - Taboo

It was supposed to be such a good day. And it started good enough too. Group game night at Jin's place meant lots of delicious food, staying out super late because everyone's parents loved Jin and some weak alcohol because Namjoon was a cool dad since before he was born and he chose all of Jungkook's friends to be his adoptive children. If that wasn't good enough, my friendship with Yoongi was...good. Not quite the same but it was coming back to normal. He was talking to me and we just pretended nothing happened. We were all laughing, playing Taboo and teasing Namjoon for his horrible attempts at explaning 'joke' to us by actually telling jokes. Even Jin couldn't get that one right.

"Okay, Yoongi, you're next" Jin anounced. Yoongi stood up and took a card from the pile.

He stared at it for a second, scratched his head and finally looked up at Hoseok who was already visibly excited, squirming in his seat. "What we did about an hour ago in the garden. A verb."

Hobi jumped at that. "Kissing!" Yoongi shook his head."Smooching! Snogging! Making out! Buttgrabbing, handholding, groping! "Yoongi's hand started to progressively cover more and more of his face while I stared at him in shock. Hobi, on the other hand, was running out of ideas."Lip banging!"

Yoongi looked up at that. "Do you really think 'lip banging' would be on the card?" he asked, incredulously.

Hoseok threw his hands in the air. "I don't know! Throw me a bone here! Oh! BONING!"

Jin interrupted with an unsteady voice. "You were doing WHAT in my garden?"

Yoongi paled. "Nononono, we weren't…! We were SMOKING," He turned around his card and then threw it at laughing Hobi. "Goddamnit, Hoseok."

I let out a breath. Hobi was joking, of course he was just joking. Yoongi would never make out with him, they were best friends, you dont make out with a friend! Except that one time but _nope, not thinking about it. _

"What?" Hobi threw a pillow a at him. "I was only lying about the last one. "He added with a wink and Yoongi rolled his eyes and sat next to him.

**_….WHAT?_**

"_ WHAT?" _I repeated out loud. Everyone's eyes snapped to me, including Yoongi's. Fortunately, I was not the only one surprised.

"Okay, I second that notion, "Jungkook raised his hand. "Since when are you… " He moved a finger pointing between them. " ...a thing? Actually, what are you two is my follow up question."

I kept my eyes on them but they were no longer looking at me. Yoongi seemed as if he wanted to be anywhere but here but Hobi showed no sign of discomfort.

"There's nothing really to tell… but after Hobi's birthday party we got talking…one thing led to another… "

" ...and my birthday wish came true." Hoseok finished in a melodramatic tone kissing him on the cheek.

Pause. Then Jungkook spoke again. "So you blew his candle?"

Taehyung groaned, Hobi stood up to high five Kookie, Namjoon snickered and Jin hid his face in his hands.

"Yeah, I'm going for a smoke." Yoongi said and left for the garden. After a short time of hesitation I decided to follow.

Yoongi was already smoking by the time I caught up to him. I closed the door and hoped no one will try to interrupt. As per usual, I had no idea what I was going to say.

"So you and Hobi, huh?" He let it hang in the air for a short moment before he nodded. He wasn't going to make it easier for me. "Why didn't you say anything?" I asked, maybe a bit too aggressively for a friendly question.

He shrugged. He took a drag on the cigarette and exhaled slowly. "There was nothing to say. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, probably. "I laughed, humorlessly. " I mean, it's Hoe-bi, it's probably not just you that he's fucking " I said, cuttingly, before I could stop myself.

This at least caused him to stop smoking and look at me, jaw clenched, muscles tense. "Not that it's any of your business but it's more than fucking."

"With _him _? "I snorted. " I saw the state you were in during that party. He apparently made a move on you when you were wasted. A foundation for a beautiful relationship" I shot back.

"It was AFTER the party" He shoved me.

"So he waited until you had a hangover and were barely able to think? How chivalrous of him"

"What? "He asked as if I was being ridiculous. Okay, so maybe I was. " No... "He decided. "I don't need to explain myself to you. What is it to you anyway? Why do you care so much?"

"I… I just think you deserve better than that."

He laughed at that. An ugly, bitter laugh. "You know? That's so _rich _coming from you _. _So who do I deserve? "He challenged taking a couple of steps towards me. "You?"

_Me?_

_No, much better than that. _Cause that's what it all boiled down to. That's why I panicked. Yoongi was someone I could fantasize about, someone I could admire and be friends with but nothing more. He was still in High School yet he already had a career, he had top grades without any effort, he was a popular kid even though he didn't care about it, people gravitated towards him, he even already knew he was going to get into his dream college. He was fated to be successful. Everything just fell into place in his life because he was _Yoongi. _I had a crush on him since I first saw him on a school corridor. Back then even knowing him was inaccessible. I was invisible, painfully average. But then Jungkook and Taehyung started to dance around each other and suddenly everywhere Jungkook went he invited Tae and everywhere Tae went he invited me. So I silently slipped in and became a fixture in this little group and most of all, I became Yoongi's friend. But I knew, I _knew _nothing more could happen because then he would see all of my flaws. He would notice I'm not as funny as Hobi or as witty as Jungkook, I never even had as much in common with him as Namjoon. I'm barely good enough to be his friend. What could I offer him in a relationship? He would get bored with me within a week.

_I rather not have you at all than lose you. _

Yoongi was staring at me expectantly, waiting for my reply. After a moment he looked away. It seemed whatever he found in my face was enough of an answer. He threw away his cigarette.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." With that he went back to the house, leaving me alone in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5 - Advice

I slumped against the wall with a blissfully cold water bottle in my hand, trying to catch my breath. Hoseok soon followed. We were the only ones still practising for the competition but we wanted it to be _perfect. _

"I think I'm done for the day, I'm exhausted. "Hobi groaned. "You want me to give you a lift?"

"Nah, I'm going to stay here a bit longer." I wasn't, but a long car ride with my crushes boyfriend was too awkward even for me. Time didn't seem to heal_ that _wound.

Hobi gave me an incredulous look. "Minie, how can you be so weak yet so strong?" He smiled, standing up. "Maybe that's better, though. I have to prepare for my date. "After the last word he gave a little shoulder dance. Exhausted my ass.

"I thought Yoongi was still out of the country. " I pondered out loud. He flew to Korea to see his relatives and practise the language. I would not be surprised if he didn't tell me about coming back early. Our relationship was strained to say the least.

Hoseok's smile got a confused twist to it. "Um, yeah, he is. He won't be back till the end of the month"

I didn't know one could get so angry so fast but I tried to keep my voice calm. "You cheating on him?" From Hoseok expression I knew he saw right through me and noticed my anger.

_Good. _I thought to myself as I started to rise from the ground. _Cause if you are then I'm gonna punch you. And I've never punched anyone before. _

Hobi frowned a little. "Jimin, we broke up before he left. I thought you knew."

_Broke...up? _Suddenly I felt almost sympathetic for Hoseok. Yoongi breaking up with you? Yeah, I would be much less composed. I felt it was bound to happen someday but still.

"I didn't know. I'm _so_ sorry Hoseok." I said sincerely as I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. Now that he _wasn't _dating Yoongi I liked him a whole lot more.

Hobi laughed. "Don't worry, Minnie. I mean, it wasn't pretty but I felt I made the right choice for both of us. "He turned to get his bag.

Then something struck me. "Wait. What do you mean by that?"

"Well," He turned around, thoughtful. "We wanted different things from this relationship and there was a certain _something _holding us ba-"

"Nooo," I interrupted. "I was asking about 'your choice' part? Wait… Did you break up with _him_?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"_ Why _? Why would you **_ever_**\- Why would you break up with _Yoongi _?" I stared at him trying to understand the ridiculousness of the situation.

Hoseok threw away his bag with a huff and smiled a little. "I don't know… Maybe because he is **_so_**stubborn…"

"Determined. " I cut in.

" ...closed off…" He continued.

"Cautious. " I disagreed.

"...**rude**…"

"Straightforward."

" ...he's constantly busy…"

"That's because he's ambitious."

"...and when he's free he just wants hang out or play games… " He groaned.

"He's an introvert, what's wrong with that." I challenged.

" ...he never tried to push to see what's wrong…."

"Because he respects your boundaries!"

"...**or** be spontaneous with me!" He whined.

"That's because you're reckless! Honestly, none of those were legitimate reasons to break up."

"Maybe...Or maybe a flaw can be a quality in a different person's eyes. He surely never saw any of _your_ flaws... "He mused pursing his lips." It's almost as if you are made for each other. "He said with a thoughtful look on his face. Then he put his hands on my shoulders. "Did I ever tell you how we got together?"

"N-No "

"I asked him out." He said with a smile. "He was pretty devastated after a _particularly _tough rejection and I wanted to make him feel better. I like him well enough so why the hell not? _But _turns out the poor guy couldn't forget and was just bottling his feelings up. He even flew to a different _continent _to get away. Crazy, huh? If only his crush liked him back…" He sighed. "They could, **_I dont know_**, wait for him at the airport, make their feelings known…"He trailed off with a romantic look on his face.

"Do you think he would like that? After everything?" I blurted out.

Hobi's smile grew lighting up his face like a million suns. "Minie, I think he would be _overjoyed_."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Confession

I waited at the airport more nervous than I have ever been, holding a very bright, glittery 'Welcome back Yoongi' sign that Hoseok convinced me was 'crucial to the success of my mission'. He also put some glitter into my blonde hair and on my neck 'for good measure' but that was probably screwing with me. Either way, the plane was late and I was quickly losing all of the courage Hobi gave me. When it had finally arrived, my heart started to beat faster than I thought was humanly possible. Anxiously, I waited for him to appear.

Finally, he did.

He was carrying more bags than he took (probably the courtesy of his family) and seemed to be looking for someone. Right, Hobi probably told him he'll pick him up. Hopefully, he won't be disappointed.

I put up my sign higher and waited for him to notice. His eyes found it and he started going in my direction. Then, he saw who was holding it and visibly hesitated. After a beat, he narrowed his eyes slightly and continued towards me while I desperately tried to calm myself down.

"Hi, " I said, barely above a whisper. I cleared my throat. "Hoseok couldn't make it. "

He only nodded and gave me a once-over. He snorted. " You have glitter on your… _everywhere _. " I looked down and saw that some glitter from the sign found its way on my hands and clothes. "Did Hobi put you up to this?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Ah, kinda? I mean...But not really" I fumbled over my words, suddenly finding it very tricky to form coherent sentences.

Yoongi huffed. "Right. You need to learn how to be a better liar. " He started walking again, leaving me behind.

I blinked twice before I ordered my legs to move. When I caught up with him, he picked up the pace. I watched his back hopelessly trying to find the right words and failing miserably. Finally, I decided to just start talking. _No better time than right now to pick a hill to die on._

"I actually had a lot of practice. " I blurted out. "in lying, I mean. I lie to you all the time" That finally caught his attention. He glanced at me over his shoulder but didn't slow down. So I continued."Like, remember when we played spin the bottle and Hobi dared me to choose between you and Tae? I didn't want to kiss Tae. "

I could almost hear Yoongi rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to kiss Taehyung either. Why are you even telling me this? "

"CauseIwantedtokissyou. " Yoongi abruptly stopped causing me to bump into him. He turned around. I took it as my chance. "And then when I told you I want to be only ever friends with you, I lied so much I was honestly feeling my nose tingling from growing. "I joked lamely while squirming under his intense glare. " I just didn't want you to suspect anything. Because I had a huge terrifying crush on you. "

Yoongi just stood there silently, until "The party? " He asked. His voice was flat, no emotions slipping through. I was telling myself it was a good thing. A mask means he has something to hide. Hopefully, it's not a murderous intent.

"Right. Uh, I panicked? " I replied, lamely. "I mean, I pretty much got everything I wished for but thought I'll never get and I was terrified so I ran. " I swallowed. "And then I figured it was good that it ended that way because hey, I'm nothing special and you're _you _… And I was afraid I would end up just being a fling to you while you've always been… " I took a deep breath. "... Just… So much more to me." I finished, putting hands in my pockets in hopes he wouldn't see they were shaking.

Yoongi's face was blank for the most part but at least he wasn't shooting daggers at me anymore. He just stood there, holding his suitcase and two new bags, probably thinking it over. Meanwhile, I felt fear eating me from the inside and twisting my guts. It was a matter of minutes, maybe seconds before I would start babbling. Oh God, I felt it rising in my throat.

"I mean, " _It's starting… _"you're already successful, ambitious, thoughtful and caring and handsome " _Please, somebody stop me _. "and you always act like you don't care but then you heard I'm self-conscious during dance practice and you started to come to tell me I'm doing a good job,"_ I'm spiralling."_ and I never though I'll be good enough because I'm Such. A. **_Mess_**-"

"How so? " He spoke, completely casually, like he wasn't asking me to list my insecurities after he just watched me embarrass myself in front of him.

_Go big or go home, I guess. _

"Well, I tend to be emotional… "

"Passionate" He interjected.

I paused, but he came back to being a silent statue. _Right _. " I worry too much and make myself anxious, "

"Caring"

He looked just a bit softer so I continued. "I'm clingy"

"Affectionate"

" ...childish? "

A slight smirk. "Cute."

"... A bit of your stalker"

"Attentive" He countered.

"Jealous? "

At that Yoongi only raised his eyebrow. He looked amused. "I'm not disputing that" I let out a bit of a surprised laughter. "But it's not all bad when you're jealous. "

I felt my cheeks heating up. It was already going better than I expected. _Now or never. _

"So, perhaps, maybe you'd like… to grab a coffee sometime? " I closed my eyes mortified, that had to be the lamest attempt I could muster. _God, kill me now. _

I got distracted from my pity-party by a sudden laugh in front of me. I opened my eyes. Yoongi was smiling as he dropped his bags on the floor.

"Yeah, I'd like to, "he took a step towards me which meant our noses were almost touching. "Maybe not coffee, though " He whispered as he leaned in, touching my cheek with his hand.

He closed the gap between us and our lips touched. I sucked in a breath but quickly relaxed into the touch and wrapped my hands around his waist as his traveled to the back of my head. I closed my eyes and let the sensation wash over me. I felt his lips forming into a smile as they started to move and I started to follow his movements religiously. It was small and slow but intense all the same. His smell filled my lungs and his touch made my skin tingle. His face was cold contrasting my heated cheeks and I moved my hand from his hip to warm it. I traced small circles with my thumb over the smooth line of his cheek bone as we deepened the kiss. He tugged at my short hair slightly which caused a small moan to escape my lips. I retreated slitghtly, embarrased by my already burning desire and bit my lip. He chuckled, putting his forehead against mine. I smiled openly sneaking a last peck. He rewarded me with a breathy laugh.

"So, " He whispered, pulling back, his eyes lingering on my lips. I licked them which caused him to avert his eyes with a smirk." Are we taking a cab? You still don't have car, right? "

"Uh, " I started trying to find my voice. "No. Hobi is waiting for us, actually. " Yoongi gave me a surprised look. "What? He offered. "I said, defensively. "Besides he's very supportive, he helped me with the sign"

"I thought he's the literal Devil" He countered with a playful tone as he was picking up his bags.

I schooled my expression into that of a reluctant acceptance of one's fate while putting my hand over his on the suitcase handle. "They warned us the Devil would be attractive"


End file.
